A power semiconductor chip is a specific type of semiconductor chip designed to handle significant power levels. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, in particular, for the switching and control of currents and/or voltages. They may be implemented as power MOSFETs, IGBTs, JFETs and power bipolar transistors. Power semiconductor chips can be found in most power supplies, DC to DC converters and motor controllers. Power semiconductor chips may be stacked on top of each other for specific applications, such as half-bridge circuits.